pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
John Williams
John Towner Williams (born February 8, 1932) is an American composer, conductor, and pianist with a career spanning over six decades who has composed some of the most popular and recognizable film scores in cinematic history, including Jaws, the Star Wars series, Superman, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, the Indiana Jones series, Jurassic Park, Schindler's List, and the first three Harry Potter films.1 Williams has been associated with director Steven Spielberg since 1974, composing music for the majority of his feature films.2 Other notable works by Williams include theme music for the Olympic Games, NBC Sunday Night Football, "The Mission" theme used by NBC News, the television series Lost in Space and Land of the Giants, and the incidental music for the first season of Gilligan's Island.3 Williams has composed numerous classical concerti and other works for orchestral ensembles and solo instruments; he served as the Boston Pops' principal conductor from 1980 to 1993, and is now the orchestra's laureate conductor.4 Williams has won five Academy Awards, four Golden Globe Awards, seven British Academy Film Awards, and 22 Grammy Awards. With 50 Academy Award nominations, Williams is the second most-nominated individual, after Walt Disney.56 In 2005, the American Film Institute selected Williams' score to 1977's Star Wars as the greatest American film score of all time. The soundtrack to Star Wars was additionally preserved by the Library of Congress into the National Recording Registry, for being "culturally, historically, and aesthetically significant."7 Williams was inducted into the Hollywood Bowl's Hall of Fame in 2000, and was a recipient of the Kennedy Center Honors in 2004 and the AFI Life Achievement Award in 2016. Williams composed the score for eight movies in the Top 20 highest grossing films at the U.S. box office (adjusted for inflation).8 Contents 1 Early life and family 2 Film and television scoring 3 Conducting and performing 4 Personal life 5 Concert works 5.1 Concertos 5.2 Other orchestral works 5.3 Chamber works 6 Discography 7 Awards 7.1 AFI 7.2 Academy Awards 7.3 BAFTA Awards 7.4 Emmy Awards 7.5 Golden Globe Awards 7.6 Grammy Awards 8 Charting hits (U.S., Billboard) 9 See also 10 References 11 Further reading 12 External links Early life and family John Towner Williams was born on February 8, 1932 in Floral Park, New York, the son of Esther (née Towner) and Johnny Williams,9 a jazz percussionist who played with the Raymond Scott Quintet. Williams has said of his lineage, "My father was a Maine man—we were very close. My mother was from Boston. My father's parents ran a department store in Bangor, Maine, and my mother's father was a cabinetmaker. ... People with those roots are not inclined to be lazy."10 In 1948, the Williams family moved to Los Angeles where John attended North Hollywood High School graduating in 1950. He later attended the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA), and studied privately with the Italian composer Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco.11 Williams had originally briefly attended Los Angeles City College for one semester as the school had a Studio Jazz Band.12 In 1952, Williams was drafted into the U.S. Air Force, where he conducted and arranged music for The U.S. Air Force Band as part of his assignments.13 In 1955, following his Air Force service, Williams moved to New York City and entered The Juilliard School where he studied piano with Rosina Lhévinne.11 During this time Williams worked as a jazz pianist in the city's many jazz clubs. After moving to Los Angeles he began working as a session musician, most notably for composer Henry Mancini. He worked with Mancini on the Peter Gunn soundtrack where his fellow musicians in the rhythm section included guitarist Bob Bain, bassist Rolly Bundock, and drummer Jack Sperling, many of whom were also featured on the Mr. Lucky television series. Known as "Johnny" during the 1950s early 1960s, Williams composed the music for many TV programs and served as music arranger and bandleader for a series of popular music albums with the singer Frankie Laine.1415 Williams has two brothers, Donald and Jerry, both of whom work as percussionists in Los Angeles.16 Film and television scoring Main article: List of compositions by John Williams § Film scores Williams at the Boston Symphony Hall after conducting the Boston Pops, May 2006 While skilled in a variety of 20th century compositional idioms, Williams' most familiar style may be described as a form of neoromanticism,17 inspired by the late 19th century's large-scale orchestral music—in the style of Tchaikovsky or Richard Wagner's compositions and their concept of leitmotif—that inspired his film music predecessors.18 After his studies at Juilliard, and the Eastman School of Music, Williams returned to Los Angeles, where he began working as an orchestrator at film studios. Among other composers, Williams worked with Franz Waxman, Bernard Herrmann, and Alfred Newman, and also with his fellow orchestrators Conrad Salinger and Bob Franklyn.19 Williams was also a studio pianist, performing on film scores by composers such as Jerry Goldsmith, Elmer Bernstein, and Henry Mancini. Williams recorded with Henry Mancini the film scores of 1959's Peter Gunn, 1962's Days of Wine and Roses, and 1963's Charade. (Williams actually played the well-recognized opening riff to Mancini's Peter Gunn theme.2021) Williams (sometimes credited as "Johnny Williams", i.e., Because They're Young (1960) and John Goldfarb, Please Come Home (1965)) composed music for various television programs in the 1960s: the pilot episode of Gilligan's Island,22 Bachelor Father (1959-1960), the Kraft Suspense Theatre, Lost in Space (1965–68), The Time Tunnel (1966–67), and Land of the Giants (the last three created by the prolific TV producer, Irwin Allen).23 Williams's first film composition was for the 1958 B movie Daddy-O, and his first screen credit came two years later in Because They're Young. He soon gained notice in Hollywood for his versatility in composing jazz, piano, and symphonic music. Williams received his first Academy Award nomination for his film score for 1967's Valley of the Dolls, and was nominated again for his score for 1969's Goodbye, Mr. Chips. Williams broke through to win his first Academy Award for his film score in the 1971 film Fiddler on the Roof. In 1972, he composed the score for the Robert Altman–directed psychological thriller Images (recorded in collaboration with noted percussionist Stomu Yamashta) which earned him another nomination in the category Best Music, Original Dramatic Score at the 1973 Academy Awards.24 During the early 1970s, Williams' prominence grew thanks to his work for now–film producer Irwin Allen's disaster films, composing the scores for 1972's The Poseidon Adventure and 1974's The Towering Inferno. In addition, he scored Universal's 1974 film Earthquake for director Mark Robson, completing a "trinity" of scores for the decade's highest-grossing "disaster films". He also wrote a very memorable score for the 1972 film The Cowboys, a western starring John Wayne and directed by Mark Rydell.25 In 1974, director Steven Spielberg approached Williams to compose the music for his feature directorial debut, The Sugarland Express. They teamed up again a year later for Spielberg's second film, Jaws. Widely considered to be a classic suspense film, its film score's ominous, two-note ostinato has become synonymous with sharks and approaching danger. The score earned Williams his second Academy Award, his first one for an original composition.24 Shortly thereafter, Spielberg and Williams began a long collaboration for their next feature film together, Close Encounters of the Third Kind. During their two-year-long collaboration, they crafted its distinctive five-note figure that functions both in the background music and as the communications signal of the film's extraterrestrials. Williams also used a system of musical hand signals in the film that were based on hand signs created by John Curwen and refined by Zoltán Kodály.26 During the same period, Spielberg recommended Williams to his friend and fellow director George Lucas, who needed a composer to score his ambitious 1977 space epic film Star Wars. Williams delivered a grand symphonic score in the fashion of Richard Strauss and Golden Age Hollywood composers Max Steiner and Erich Wolfgang Korngold. Its main theme, "Luke's Theme" is among the most widely recognized in film history, and the "Force Theme" and "Princess Leia's Theme" are well-known examples of leitmotif. Both the film and its score were immensely successful—it remains the highest grossing non-popular music recording of all-time—and Williams won another Academy Award for Best Original Score.27 In 1980, Williams returned to score The Empire Strikes Back, where he introduced "The Imperial March" as the theme for Darth Vader and the Galactic Empire, "Yoda's Theme", and "Han Solo and the Princess". The original Star Wars trilogy concluded with the 1983 film Return of the Jedi, for which Williams' score provided most notably the "Emperor's Theme", "Parade of the Ewoks", and "Luke and Leia". Both scores earned him Academy Award nominations.24 John Williams conducting the score to Raiders of the Lost Ark in the Avery Fisher Hall. Williams worked with director Richard Donner to score the 1978 film Superman. The score's heroic and romantic themes, particularly the main march, the Superman fanfare and the love theme, known as "Can You Read My Mind," appeared in the four sequel films. For the 1981 film Raiders of the Lost Ark, created by Lucas and directed by Spielberg, Williams wrote a rousing main theme known as "The Raiders March" to accompany the film's hero, Indiana Jones. He composed separate themes to represent the Ark of the Covenant, the character Marion, and the story's Nazi villains. Additional themes were featured in his scores to the sequel films Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984), Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989), and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008). Williams composed an emotional and sensitive score to Spielberg's 1982 fantasy film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Williams was awarded a fourth Academy Award for this score.24 For Spielberg's The Color Purple, Quincy Jones wanted to personally arrange and compose the project's music. Williams also did not score Twilight Zone: The Movie, but Spielberg had directed only one of the film's four segments; the film's lead director and producer, John Landis, selected Jerry Goldsmith as composer. The Spielberg-Williams collaboration resumed with the director's 1987 film Empire of the Sun, and has continued to the present, spanning genres from science fiction thrillers (1993's Jurassic Park), to somber tragedies (1993's Schindler's List, 2005's Munich), to Eastern-tinged melodramas (2005's Memoirs of a Geisha, directed by Rob Marshall), to dramatic war films (1998's Saving Private Ryan). Spielberg has said, "I call it an honorable privilege to regard John Williams as a friend."28 In 1999, George Lucas launched the first of a series of prequels to the original Star Wars trilogy. Williams was asked to score all three films, starting with The Phantom Menace. Along with themes from the previous films, Williams created new themes to be used as leitmotifs in 2002's Attack of the Clones and 2005's Revenge of the Sith. Most notable of these was "Duel of the Fates", an aggressive choral movement utilizing harsh Sanskrit lyrics that broadened the style of music used in the Star Wars films. Also of note was "Anakin's Theme", which begins as an innocent childlike melody and morphs insidiously into a quote of the sinister "Imperial March." For Episode II, Williams composed "Across the Stars", a love theme for Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker (mirroring the love theme composed for The Empire Strikes Back).2930 The final installment combined many of the themes created for the series' previous films, including "The Emperor's Theme," "The Imperial March", "Across the Stars", "Duel of the Fates", "The Force Theme", "Rebel Fanfare", "Luke's Theme", and "Princess Leia's Theme", as well as new themes for General Grievous and the film's climax, entitled "Battle of the Heroes".31 In the new millennium, Williams was asked to score the film adaptations of J. K. Rowling's widely successful book series, Harry Potter. He went on to score the film franchise's first three installments. As with his Superman theme, the most important theme from Williams' scores for the Harry Potter films, dubbed "Hedwig's Theme", has been used in the fourth through to the eighth films (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2), scored by Patrick Doyle (Goblet of Fire), Nicholas Hooper (Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince) and Alexandre Desplat (Deathly Hallows). Like the main themes from Jaws, Star Wars, Superman, and Indiana Jones, fans have come to identify the Harry Potter films with Williams' original compositions. Williams was asked to return to score the film franchise's final installment, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2, but director David Yates stated that "their schedules simply did not align" as he would have had to provide Williams with a rough cut of the film sooner than was possible.32 In 2006, Superman Returns was completed under Bryan Singer's direction, best known for directing the first two films in the X-Men series. Although Singer did not request Williams to compose a score for the intentionally Donner-esque film, he employed the skills of X2 composer John Ottman to incorporate Williams' original Superman theme, as well as those for Lois Lane, Krypton and Smallville. In 2011, the "Main Title Theme" and elements of "Can You Read My Mind" were notably used in the final scene of "Finale," the series finale of the WB/CW television series Smallville.33 Don Davis performed a similar role for Jurassic Park III, recommended by Williams himself to the producers.34 In 2008, Williams returned to the Indiana Jones series to score the fourth film—Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. He received a Grammy nomination for his work on the film. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull was also the only film score from the Indiana Jones film series not to be nominated for an Academy Award. During 2008, he also composed music for two documentaries, Warner at War,35 and A Timeless Call,36 the latter of which was directed by Steven Spielberg. After a three-year absence from film scoring, Williams composed the scores for Spielberg's The Adventures of Tintin and War Horse in 2011. Both scores received overwhelmingly positive reviews,373839404142 with both scores earning Oscar nominations,43 and the latter being nominated for a Golden Globe.44 The Oscar nominations are Williams' 46th and 47th, making him the most nominated musician in Academy Awards history (having previously been tied with Alfred Newman's 45 nominations), and the second most nominated overall, following Walt Disney. Williams won an Annie Award for his score for The Adventures of Tintin in 2012. In 2012, Williams scored Spielberg's film Lincoln and subsequently received his 48th Academy Award nomination.45 In February 2013, Williams conducted the Young Musician's Foundation Debut Orchestra and also expressed his interest in working in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, stating: "Now we’re hearing of a new set of movies coming in 2015, 2016... so I need to make sure I'm still ready to go in a few years for what I hope would be continued work with George."46 He also scored the 2013 film The Book Thief,47 which marked his first collaboration with a director other than Spielberg since 2005. The score earned him Academy Award, Golden Globe and BAFTA nominations and earned him a Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Composition. It was his 44th nomination for Best Original Score (and 49th overall), setting a new record for the most nominations in that category (he previously tied Alfred Newman's record of 43 nominations in 2013).2448 In 2015, he scored Star Wars: The Force Awakens, earning him his 50th Academy Award nomination.4950 Williams was also set to write the score for Bridge of Spies that year, which would have been his 27th collaboration with director Steven Spielberg.51 However, in March 2015, it was announced that Thomas Newman would replace Williams for the film, as Williams' schedule was interrupted by a minor health issue and he became unavailable to score the film.52 This is the first Spielberg film since The Color Purple (1985) not scored by Williams.2 In 2016, Williams composed the score for Spielberg's The BFG, which opened in July 2016. Williams will score the animated short film "Dear Basketball" directed by Glen Keane and based on a poem by Kobe Bryant.53 Williams has expressed interest in composing the score for Star Wars: Episode VIII, to be released on December 15, 2017. On June 9, 2016, an interview with Variety stated he "expects" to start working on it in 2017 if attached to the project. He has also been attached to compose the scores for Steven Spielberg's Ready Player One adaptation and the fifth Indiana Jones film.5455 Conducting and performing Williams signing an autograph after a concert John Williams from 1980–93, succeeded Arthur Fiedler as the Boston Pops Orchestra's Principal Conductor. Williams never met Fiedler in person but spoke with him by telephone. His arrival as the Pops' new leader in the spring of 1980 allowed him to devote part of the Pops' first PBS broadcast of the season to presenting his new compositions for The Empire Strikes Back. Williams almost ended his tenure with the Pops in 1984.56 Considered a customary practice of opinion, some players hissed while sight-reading a new Williams composition in rehearsal; Williams abruptly left the session and turned in his resignation. He initially cited mounting conflicts with his film composing schedule, but later admitted a perceived lack of discipline in, and respect from, the Pops' ranks, culminating in this latest instance. After entreaties by the management and personal apologies from the musicians, Williams withdrew his resignation and continued as principal conductor for nine more years.57 In 1995, he was succeeded by Keith Lockhart, the former associate conductor of the Cincinnati Symphony Orchestra and Cincinnati Pops Orchestra. Williams is now the Pops' Laureate Conductor, thus maintaining his affiliation with its parent, the Boston Symphony Orchestra (BSO). Williams leads the Pops on several occasions each year, particularly during their Holiday Pops season and typically for a week of concerts in May. He conducts an annual Film Night at both Boston Symphony Hall and Tanglewood, where he frequently enlists the Tanglewood Festival Chorus, the BSO's official chorus.58 Williams has written many concert pieces, including a symphony; a Concerto for Horn written for Dale Clevenger, the Chicago Symphony Orchestra's Principal Hornist; a Concerto for Clarinet written for Michele Zukovsky (the Los Angeles Philharmonic's Principal Clarinetist) in 1991;59 a sinfonietta for wind ensemble; a cello concerto premiered by Yo-Yo Ma and the Boston Symphony Orchestra at Tanglewood in 1994; concertos for the flute and violin recorded by the London Symphony Orchestra; and a trumpet concerto, which was premiered by The Cleveland Orchestra and their principal trumpet Michael Sachs in September 1996.60 His bassoon concerto, "The Five Sacred Trees", which was premiered by the New York Philharmonic and principal bassoon player Judith LeClair in 1995, was recorded for Sony Classical by Williams with LeClair and the London Symphony Orchestra. Williams was the subject of an hour-long documentary for the BBC in 1980, and was featured in a report on 20/20 in 1983.61 Stanley Donen (left) and John Williams at Avery Fisher Hall In 1985, Williams was commissioned by NBC to compose a television news music package for various network news spots. The package, which Williams named "The Mission," consists of four movements, two of which are still used heavily by NBC today for Today, NBC Nightly News, and Meet the Press. He composed the "Liberty Fanfare" for the Statue of Liberty's rededication, "We're Lookin' Good!" for the Special Olympics in celebration of the 1987 International Summer Games, and themes for the 1984, 1988, 1996, and 2002 Olympic Games. His most recent concert work, "Seven for Luck", for soprano and orchestra, is a seven-piece song cycle based on the texts of former U.S. Poet Laureate Rita Dove. "Seven for Luck" was given its world premiere by the Boston Symphony under Williams with soprano Cynthia Haymon.60 Williams conducting at Hollywood Bowl. Williams makes annual appearances with the Los Angeles Philharmonic at the Hollywood Bowl, and took part as conductor and composer in the orchestra's opening gala concerts for the Walt Disney Concert Hall in 2003. In 2004, Williams both served as the Grand Marshal for the Rose Parade, and directed "The Star Spangled Banner" at the Rose Bowl's beginning. In April 2005, Williams and the Boston Pops performed the "Throne Room Finale" from Star Wars at opening day in Fenway Park as the Boston Red Sox, having won their first World Series championship since 1918, received their championship rings. For Game 1 of the 2007 World Series, Williams conducted a brass-and-drum ensemble through a new dissonant arrangement of the "Star Spangled Banner."61 In February 2004, April 2006, and September 2007, he conducted the New York Philharmonic at Avery Fisher Hall in New York City. The initial program was intended to be a one-time special event, and featured Williams' medley of Oscar-winning film scores first performed at the previous year's Academy Awards.62 Its unprecedented popularity led to two concerts in 2006: fundraising gala events featuring personal recollections by film directors Martin Scorsese and Steven Spielberg.6364 Continuing demand fueled three more concerts in 2007, which all sold out. These featured a tribute to the musicals of film director Stanley Donen, and had the distinction of serving as the New York Philharmonic season's opening event.6566 After a three-season absence, Williams conducted the Philharmonic once again in October 2011.67 Maestro Williams also conducted the National Symphony Orchestra, the U.S. Army Herald Trumpets, the Joint Armed Forces Chorus, and the Choral Arts Society of Washington performing his new arrangement of "The Star-Spangled Banner" for its 200th anniversary. The performance was held at A Capitol Fourth, an Independence Day celebration concert in Washington, D.C., on July 4, 2014.68 Personal life Williams married Barbara Ruick, an American actress and singer, in 1956. Together they had three children: Jennifer (b. 1956), Mark Towner Williams (b. 1958), and Joseph (b. 1960), who is the lead singer of Toto. The two remained married until her death in 1974. In 1980, Williams married Samantha Winslow, a photographer.69 Concert works Concertos 1969: Concerto for Flute and Orchestra 1976: Concerto for Violin and Orchestra 1985: Concerto for Tuba and Orchestra 1991: Concerto for Clarinet and Orchestra 1993: Concerto for Bassoon and Orchestra, The Five Sacred Trees 1994: Concerto for Cello and Orchestra 1996: Concerto for Trumpet and Orchestra 2000: TreeSong for Violin and Orchestra 2002: Heartwood: Lyric Sketches for Cello and Orchestra 2002: Escapades for Alto Saxophone and Orchestra (cut from the Catch Me If You Can film score) 2003: Concerto for Horn and Orchestra 2007: Duo Concertante for Violin and Viola 2009: Concerto for Viola and Orchestra 2009: On Willows and Birches, for Harp and Orchestra 2011: Concerto for Oboe and Orchestra Other orchestral works 1965: Prelude and Fugue on Stan Kenton Conducts the Los Angeles Neophonic Orchestra (Capitol, 1965) 1965: Symphony #1 1968: Sinfonietta for Wind Ensemble 1975: Thomas and the King – Musical 1980: Jubilee 350 Fanfare 1984: Olympic Fanfare & Theme 1986: Liberty Fanfare 1987: A Hymn to New England 1988: Fanfare for Michael Dukakis 1988: For New York 1990: Celebrate Discovery 1993: Sound the Bells! 1994: Song for World Peace 1995: Variations on Happy Birthday 1999: American Journey 2003: Soundings 2007: Star Spangled Banner 2008: A Timeless Call 2012: Fanfare for Fenway 2012: Seven for Luck for soprano and orchestra 2013: For 'The President's Own' 2014: Star Spangled Banner 2014: Scherzo for Piano and Orchestra Chamber works 1951: Sonata for Piano 1997: Elegy for Cello and Piano 2001: Three Pieces for solo Cello 2009: Air and Simple Gifts for violin, cello, clarinet and piano 2011: Quartet La Jolla for violin, cello, clarinet and harp 2012: Rounds for solo guitar 2013: Conversations for solo Piano 2014: Music for Brass for Brass Ensemble and Percussion Discography Main article: John Williams discography Awards John Williams has been nominated for 50 Academy Awards, winning 5; 6 Emmy Awards, winning 3; 25 Golden Globe Awards, winning 4; 65 Grammy Awards, winning 22; and has received 7 British Academy Film Awards. With 50 Oscar nominations, Williams currently holds the record for the most Oscar nominations for a living person,7071 and is the second most nominated person in Academy Awards history behind Walt Disney's 59. Forty-five of Williams' Oscar nominations are for Best Original Score and five are for Best Original Song. He won four Oscars for Best Original Score and one for Best Scoring: Adaptation and Original Song Score (Fiddler on the Roof). Williams has been inducted into the American Classical Music Hall of Fame and the Hollywood Bowl Hall of Fame. Williams was honored with the annual Richard Kirk award at the 1999 BMI Film and TV Awards, recognizing his contribution to film and television music.72 In 2004, he received Kennedy Center Honors. He won a Classic Brit Award in 2005 for his soundtrack work of the previous year. Notably, Williams has won the Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Composition for his scores for Star Wars, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Superman, The Empire Strikes Back, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, Angela's Ashes, Munich, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and The Book Thief. The competition includes not only composers of film scores, but also composers of instrumental music of any genre, including composers of classical fare such as symphonies and chamber music. In 1993, Williams received an Honorary Doctor of Music degree from Boston College.73 In 2003, the International Olympic Committee accorded Williams its highest individual honor, the Olympic Order.74 In 2009, Williams received the National Medal of Arts in the White House in Washington, D.C. for his achievements in symphonic music for films, and "as a pre-eminent composer and conductor whose scores have defined and inspired modern movie-going for decades."75 Williams was made an honorary brother of Kappa Kappa Psi at Boston University in the late 1980s.76 In 2013, Williams was presented with the Ken Burns Lifetime Achievement Award.77 Williams will be honored with the AFI Life Achievement Award in 2016, becoming the first composer to receive the award.78 AFI In 2005, the American Film Institute selected Williams' richly thematic and highly popular score to 1977's Star Wars as the greatest American film score of all time. His scores for Jaws and E.T. also appeared on the list, at No. 6 and No. 14, respectively.79 He is the only composer to have three scores on the list. Williams received the AFI Life Achievement Award in June 2016.80 Academy Awards Year Project Category Result 1967 Valley of the Dolls Best Score Adaptation Nominated 1969 Goodbye, Mr Chips Best Score Adaptation Nominated The Reivers Best Original Score Nominated 1971 Fiddler on the Roof Best Scoring Adaptation and Original Song Score Won 1972 Images Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated The Poseidon Adventure Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated 1973 Cinderella Liberty Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated "Nice to Be Around" (from Cinderella Liberty) Best Original Song Nominated Tom Sawyer Best Score Adaptation Nominated 1974 The Towering Inferno Best Original Score Nominated 1975 Jaws Best Original Dramatic Score Won 1977 Star Wars Best Original Score Won Close Encounters of the Third Kind Best Original Score Nominated 1978 Superman Best Original Score Nominated 1980 The Empire Strikes Back Best Original Score Nominated 1981 Raiders of the Lost Ark Best Original Score Nominated 1982 E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Best Original Score Won "If We Were in Love" (from Yes, Giorgio) Best Original Song Nominated 1983 Return of the Jedi Best Original Score Nominated 1984 Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Best Original Score Nominated The River Best Original Score Nominated 1987 Empire of the Sun Best Original Score Nominated The Witches of Eastwick Best Original Score Nominated 1988 The Accidental Tourist Best Original Score Nominated 1989 Born on the Fourth of July Best Original Score Nominated Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Best Original Score Nominated 1990 Home Alone Best Original Score Nominated "Somewhere in My Memory" (from Home Alone) Best Original Song Nominated 1991 JFK Best Original Score Nominated "When You're Alone" (from Hook) Best Original Song Nominated 1993 Schindler's List Best Original Score Won 1995 Nixon Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated Sabrina Best Original Musical or Comedy Score Nominated "Moonlight" (from Sabrina) Best Original Song Nominated 1996 Sleepers Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated 1997 Amistad Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated 1998 Saving Private Ryan Best Original Dramatic Score Nominated 1999 Angela's Ashes Best Original Score Nominated 2000 The Patriot Best Original Score Nominated 2001 A.I. Artificial Intelligence Best Original Score Nominated Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Best Original Score Nominated 2002 Catch Me If You Can Best Original Score Nominated 2004 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Best Original Score Nominated 2005 Memoirs of a Geisha Best Original Score Nominated Munich Best Original Score Nominated 2011 The Adventures of Tintin Best Original Score Nominated War Horse Best Original Score Nominated 2012 Lincoln Best Original Score Nominated 2013 The Book Thief Best Original Score Nominated 2015 Star Wars: The Force Awakens Best Original Score Nominated BAFTA Awards Year Project Category Result 1975 Jaws Best Film Music Won 1978 Star Wars Best Film Music Won Close Encounters of the Third Kind Best Film Music Nominated 1980 The Empire Strikes Back Best Film Music Won 1981 Raiders of the Lost Ark Best Film Music Nominated 1982 E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Best Film Music Won 1988 Empire of the Sun Best Film Music Won 1993 Schindler's List Best Film Music Won 1998 Saving Private Ryan Best Film Music Nominated 2002 Catch Me If You Can Best Film Music Nominated 2005 Memoirs of a Geisha Best Film Music Won 2011 War Horse Best Film Music Nominated 2012 Lincoln Best Film Music Nominated 2013 The Book Thief Best Film Music Nominated 2015 Star Wars: The Force Awakens Best Film Music Nominated Emmy Awards Year Project Category Result 1962 Alcoa Premiere Outstanding Achievement in Original Music Composed for Television Nominated 1963 Alcoa Premiere Outstanding Achievement in Composing Original Music Nominated 1968 Heidi Outstanding Achievement in Musical Composition Won 1971 Jane Eyre Outstanding Achievement in Musical Composition Won 2002 The 74th Academy Awards Outstanding Music Direction Nominated 2009 Great Performances Outstanding Original Main Title Theme Music Won81 Golden Globe Awards Year Project Category Result 1972 The Poseidon Adventure Best Original Score Nominated 1973 Cinderella Liberty Best Original Score Nominated Tom Sawyer (with Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman) Best Original Score Nominated 1974 Earthquake Best Original Score Nominated 1975 Jaws Best Original Score Won 1977 Star Wars Best Original Score Won Close Encounters of the Third Kind Best Original Score Nominated 1978 Superman Best Original Score Nominated 1980 The Empire Strikes Back Best Original Score Nominated 1982 E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Best Original Score Won "If We Were In Love" (with Alan and Marilyn Bergman) from Yes, Giorgio Best Original Song Nominated 1984 The River Best Original Score Nominated 1987 Empire of the Sun Best Original Score Nominated 1988 The Accidental Tourist Best Original Score Nominated 1989 Born on the Fourth of July Best Original Score Nominated 1993 Schindler's List Best Original Score Nominated 1995 "Moonlight" (with Alan and Marilyn Bergman) from Sabrina Best Original Song Nominated 1997 Seven Years in Tibet Best Original Score Nominated 1998 Saving Private Ryan Best Original Score Nominated 1999 Angela's Ashes Best Original Score Nominated 2001 A.I. Artificial Intelligence Best Original Score Nominated 2005 Memoirs of a Geisha Best Original Score Won 2011 War Horse Best Original Score Nominated 2012 Lincoln Best Original Score Nominated 2013 The Book Thief Best Original Score Nominated Grammy Awards Year Project Category Result 1962 Checkmate Best Soundtrack Album or Recording or Score from Motion Picture or Television Nominated 1975 Jaws Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture Won 1978 Star Wars Best Pop Instrumental Performance Won "Main Title" from Star Wars Best Instrumental Composition Won Star Wars Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture Won 1979 "Theme" from Close Encounters of the Third Kind Best Instrumental Composition Won Close Encounters of the Third Kind Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture Won 1980 "Main Title Theme from Superman" Best Instrumental Composition Won Best Pop Instrumental Performance Nominated Superman Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture Won 1981 "Yoda's Theme" Best Pop Instrumental Performance Nominated Best Instrumental Composition Nominated "The Empire Strikes Back" Won "Imperial March" (Darth Vader's Theme) Nominated Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture Won 1982 Raiders of the Lost Ark Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture Won 1983 "Adventures on Earth" Best Instrumental Composition Nominated "Flying" (Theme from E.T.) Won Best Arrangement on an Instrumental Recording Won E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Best Pop Instrument Performance Nominated Best Album of Original Score Written for a Motion Picture Won 1984 Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated 1985 Olympic Fanfare and Theme Best Instrumental Composition Won 1986 Prokofiev: Peter and the Wolf Best Instrumental Composition Nominated 1988 The Witches of Eastwick Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated 1989 "Olympic Spirit" Best Instrumental Composition Nominated Empire of the Sun Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated 1990 Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated 1991 Born on the Fourth of July Best Arrangement on an Instrumental Recording Nominated 1992 The Star Wars Trilogy Best Pop Instrumental Performance Nominated "Home Alone Main Title" Best Arrangement on an Instrumental Nominated "Somewhere in My Memory" (with Leslie Bricusse) from Home Alone Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated 1993 Hook Best Pop Instrumental Performance Nominated Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated 1994 Jurassic Park Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated 1995 Schindler's List Instrumental Composition for a Motion Picture or Television Won 1997 "Moonlight" (with Alan and Marilyn Bergman) from Sabrina Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated 1998 Seven Years in Tibet Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television Nominated The Lost World: Jurassic Park Nominated 1999 Saving Private Ryan Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television Won Amistad Nominated Gershwin Fantasy Best Classical Crossover Album Nominated 2000 Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media Nominated "Stella by Starlight" (from The Uninvited) from: Cinema Serenade 2: The Golden Age Best Instrumental Arrangement Nominated 2001 "Theme" from Angela's Ashes Best Instrumental Composition Won 2002 Artificial Intelligence: A.I. Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media Nominated 2003 "Hedwig's Theme" Best Instrumental Composition Nominated Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media Nominated 2004 Catch Me If You Can Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media Nominated Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Nominated 2005 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media Nominated 2006 Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media Nominated 2007 Memoirs of a Geisha Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media Won Munich Nominated "A Prayer For Peace" (Theme from Munich) Best Instrumental Composition Won "Sayuri's Theme and End Credits" (Theme from Memoirs of a Geisha) Nominated 2009 Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Best Score Soundtrack Album for Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media Nominated "The Adventures of Mutt" from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Best Instrumental Composition Won 2012 The Adventures of Tintin Best Score Soundtrack For Visual Media Nominated 2013 Lincoln Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media Nominated 2014 "The Book Thief" from The Book Thief Best Instrumental Composition Won Charting hits (U.S., Billboard) 1977 – "Star Wars Theme – Main Title," No. 10 See also List of compositions by John Williams Harry Potter music Star Wars music Superman music References 1.Jump up ^ Burlingame, Jon (June 9, 2016). "AFI Honoree John Williams Looks Back on Six Decades of Iconic Themes". Variety. Retrieved July 11, 2016. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "John Williams won't score a Steven Spielberg film for the first time in 30 years". The Verge. March 18, 2015. Retrieved June 8, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "John Williams: The Last Movie Maestro". The Wall Street Journal. December 17, 2011. Retrieved July 11, 2016. 4.Jump up ^ "Boston Pops - John Williams", bso.org; retrieved November 29, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ Gray, Tim (October 8, 2015). "John Williams Tapped for 44th AFI Life Achievement Award". Variety. Retrieved July 11, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ "Nominee Facts - Most Nominations and Awards", Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences; retrieved November 29, 2015. 7.Jump up ^ http://www.filmbuffonline.com/News/2005/Starwarsscore.htm 8.Jump up ^ Profile, boxofficemojo.com; accessed December 28, 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "John Williams, el compositor de la aventura". Revista Esfinge. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 10.Jump up ^ Thomas, David (October 25, 1997). "The King of Popcorn". The Sydney Morning Herald: 10s. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Sony Classical Williams Biography at the Wayback Machine (archived October 12, 2007) at www.sonybmgmasterworks.com; retrieved September 29, 2007. 12.Jump up ^ Los Angeles City College website, lacitycollege.edu; accessed December 28, 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Barrett, Heather (2015-09-30). "Star Wars composer John Williams' first score a 1952 Newfoundland film". CBC News. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 14.Jump up ^ Barton, Tom. A Musical Biography of John Williams. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 15.Jump up ^ Casey, Dan (2015-11-01). 100 Things Star Wars Fans Should Know & Do Before They Die. Triumph Books. ISBN 1633193454. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 16.Jump up ^ Don Williams profile, imdb.com; accessed October 9, 2015. 17.Jump up ^ "Romanticism". Retrieved August 25, 2006. 18.Jump up ^ "Star Wars and Wagner's Ring". Retrieved August 15, 2010. 19.Jump up ^ Films & Filming, vol. 24, 1977, p. 32 20.Jump up ^ Tribute to John Williams, ca. 1991. 21.Jump up ^ John Williams Biography at FilmReference.com. 22.Jump up ^ "Marooned" credits (unaired pilot, October 16, 1962) 23.Jump up ^ "Deanna Lund Meets John Williams At Lincoln Party". Irwin Allen News Network. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 24.^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Academy Awards and Nominations". John Williams Web Pages. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 25.Jump up ^ "The Cowboys (1972) - Full Cast and Crew", imdb.com; retrieved November 30, 2015. 26.Jump up ^ "Encounters Not Close Enough". Vikileaks. 2011-01-11. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 27.Jump up ^ "'Star Wars Episode 7': John Williams Will Probably Score the Sequel, According to J. J. Abrams". Moviefone. 2013-05-01. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 28.Jump up ^ Spielberg, Steven (1993). "Back cover". Jurassic Park Audio CD (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack CD) (Media notes). MCA. "...and I consider it a privilege to call John my Friend." 29.Jump up ^ Richards, Mark (2015-11-30). "Celebrating Star Wars Themes Part 4". Film Music Notes. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 30.Jump up ^ Richards, Mark (2015-11-30). "Celebrating Star Wars Themes Part 5". Film Music Notes. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 31.Jump up ^ Richards, Mark (2015-11-30). "Celebrating Star Wars Themes Part 6". Film Music Notes. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 32.Jump up ^ "Program Notes". Wheaton Symphony. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 33.Jump up ^ Al Septien, Turi Meyer, Brian Peterson & Kelly Souders (writers); Greg Beeman & Kevin Fair (directors) (May 13, 2011). "Finale". Smallville. Season 10. Episode 21. The CW. 34.Jump up ^ "Composer Don Davis, Welcome to Jurassic Park". Tracksounds. 2001-06-29. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 35.Jump up ^ Warner at War (2008) (TV) - Full cast and crew, imdb.com; accessed November 3, 2015. 36.Jump up ^ A Timeless Call (2008) - cast and crew, imdb.com; accessed December 28, 2015. 37.Jump up ^ "The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (John Williams)". Filmtracks. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 38.Jump up ^ "War Horse (John Williams)". Filmtracks. 2011-11-21. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 39.Jump up ^ "The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn (John Williams)". Moviecues.com. 2011-11-01. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 40.Jump up ^ "War Horse (John Williams)". Moviecues.com. 2011-12-04. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 41.Jump up ^ "The Adventures Of Tintin: The Secret Of The Unicorn – John Williams". Moviemusicuk.us. 2011-10-23. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 42.Jump up ^ "The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn soundtrack review". movie-wave.net. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 43.Jump up ^ "Winners for the 84th Academy Awards". Oscars.org. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 44.Jump up ^ Thursday, December 15, 2011 (2011-12-15). "The 69th Annual Golden Globe Awards NOMINATIONS | OFFICIAL WEBSITE of the HFPA and the GOLDEN GLOBE AWARDS". Goldenglobes.org. Retrieved 2012-04-30. 45.Jump up ^ "2013 Academy Award Nominees Announced". mediaite.com. 2013. Retrieved 2013-01-10. 46.Jump up ^ "Williams Says He 'Hopes' to Work on New Star Wars Trilogy". jwfan.com. 2013-02-11. Retrieved 2013-02-12. 47.Jump up ^ "John Williams to Score ‘The Book Thief’". Film Music Reporter. August 6, 2013. Retrieved August 6, 2013. 48.Jump up ^ "Nominee Facts - Most nominations and Awards", Academy Awards Database, Retrieved November 30, 2015 49.Jump up ^ "Williams confirms he will score Episode VII". jwfan.com. 2013-05-23. Retrieved 2013-05-23. 50.Jump up ^ "Oscar Nominations 2016: Star Wars: The Force Awakens". oscars.go.com. 2016-01-14. Retrieved 2015-01-14. 51.Jump up ^ Fischer, Russ (March 3, 2015). "New Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks Film Titled ‘Bridge of Spies,’ John Williams Confirmed to Score". slashfilm.com. Retrieved March 4, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ "Thomas Newman Replaces Williams on "Bridge of Spies"". jwfan.com. March 18, 2015. Retrieved March 18, 2015. 53.Jump up ^ Spangler, Todd (2016-05-05). "Kobe Bryant Inks Sports Illustrated Deal for ‘Dear Basketball’ Animated Film". Variety. Retrieved 2016-06-10. 54.Jump up ^ Burlingame, Jon (2016-06-09). "AFI Honoree John Williams Looks Back on Six Decades of Iconic Themes". Variety. Retrieved 2016-06-10. 55.Jump up ^ "John Williams Will Compose Indiana Jones 5 and Star Wars Episode VIII Score". Slashfilm. 2016-06-10. Retrieved 2016-06-10. 56.Jump up ^ Holland, Bernard (June 14, 1984). "Boston Pops Conductor Resigns Abruptly". New York Times. Retrieved September 17, 2007. 57.Jump up ^ Clendinen, Dudley (May 1, 1985). "At 100, the Boston Still Packs Them In". New York Times. Retrieved September 17, 2007. 58.Jump up ^ Edwards, David Noel (2015-08-25). "Tanglewood Film Night Without John Williams?". The Berkshire Edge. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 59.Jump up ^ "Concerto for Clarinet". MyTempo.com. 1991. Retrieved September 17, 2007. 60.^ Jump up to: a b "Concert Works". John Williams Fan Network. 2015. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 61.^ Jump up to: a b "John Williams: Videos" from the John Williams Fan Network, June 2, 2007. 62.Jump up ^ Ecks, Johnny (February 12, 2004). "John Williams: the Art of the Score (review)". JWFan.com. Retrieved 2013-05-22. 63.Jump up ^ Kozinn, Allan (April 26, 2006). "Philharmonic and Film: Sound to Bring Pictures to Life". New York Times. Retrieved 2013-05-22. 64.Jump up ^ Chris Matthew Sciabarra, "John Williams & the NY Philharmonic" from Notablog, 16 May 16, 2006. 65.Jump up ^ Kozinn, Allan (September 9, 2007). "Classical: Just in Time for Timeless Melodies". New York Times. Retrieved 2013-05-22. 66.Jump up ^ Anthony Tommasini, "John Williams: NY Philharmonic (review)" from New York Times, September 17, 2007. 67.Jump up ^ Groner, Danny (October 26, 2011). "John Williams Makes Movie Music Come Alive". Huffington Post. Retrieved 2013-05-22. 68.Jump up ^ "Legendary Composer John Williams to Pay Tribute to National Anthem on PBS' A CAPITOL FOURTH". Broadway World. 2014-06-25. Retrieved 2015-12-31. 69.Jump up ^ "John Williams Net Worth". TheRichest. 70.Jump up ^ "Williams, John biography". Retrieved May 6, 2007. 71.Jump up ^ "John Williams Film Music Box Biography Discography News". Archived from the original on September 27, 2007. Retrieved May 6, 2006. 72.Jump up ^ "BMI Film/Awards:1999". bmi.com. Retrieved November 4, 2010. 73.Jump up ^ "Boston College Fact Book, 1998-1999" (PDF). Retrieved August 28, 2015. 74.Jump up ^ "IOC awards the Olympic Order to John Williams". IOC. May 1, 2003. Retrieved December 19, 2011. 75.Jump up ^ "Remarks by the President at Presentation of the National Humanities Medal and the National Medal of the Arts | The White House". February 25, 2010. Retrieved July 4, 2011. 76.Jump up ^ "Kappa Kappa Psi Theta Beta at Boston University". 77.Jump up ^ "Ken Burns Lifetime Achievement Award". 78.Jump up ^ "John Williams Tapped for 44th AFI Life Achievement Award". Variety. Retrieved 2015-10-08. 79.Jump up ^ "AFI 100 Years of Film Scores". Web.archive.org. 2007-10-22. Archived from the original on 2007-10-22. Retrieved 2011-09-05. 80.Jump up ^ Gray, Tim (October 8, 2015). "John Williams Tapped for 44th AFI Life Achievement Award". Variety. Retrieved February 28, 2016. 81.Jump up ^ "Great Performances wins Primetime Emmy; John Williams interview". WNET. September 15, 2009. Retrieved January 21, 2013. Further reading Audissino, Emilio: John Williams's Film Music. 'Jaws,' 'Star Wars,' 'Raiders of the Lost Ark,' and the Return of the Classical Hollywood Music Style (Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 2014), 346 pp. ISBN 978-0-299-29734-3 Audissino, Emilio: "Golden Age 2.0: John Williams and the Revival of the Symphonic Film Score". In: Stoppe, Sebastian (2014). Film in Concert. Film Scores and their Relation to Classical Concert Music. Glücksstadt, Germany: VWH Verlag. pp. 109–124. ISBN 978-3-86488060-5. Paulus, Irena: "Williams versus Wagner—Or an Attempt at Linking Musical Epics". In: Stoppe, Sebastian (2014). Film in Concert. Film Scores and their Relation to Classical Concert Music. Glücksstadt, Germany: VWH Verlag. pp. 63–108. ISBN 978-3-86488060-5. Moormann, Peter (2010). Spielberg-Variationen: die Filmmusik von John Williams (in German). Baden-Baden: Nomos, Edition Reinhard Fischer. p. 797. ISBN 978-3-8329-5355-3. Aschieri, Roberto (1999). Over the Moon: La Mứsica de John Williams Para El Cine (in Spanish). Santigo, Chile: Función Privada, sponsored by Universidad Diego Portales. p. 400. ISBN 978-4-89799-246-4. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: John Williams Wikimedia Commons has media related to John Williams. John Williams at the Internet Movie Database John Williams Fan Network Music by John Williams Category:John Williams Category:1932 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American musicians Category:20th-century classical composers Category:20th-century conductors (music) Category:21st-century American musicians Category:21st-century classical composers Category:21st-century conductors (music) Category:American classical composers Category:American conductors (music) Category:American film score composers Category:American male classical composers Category:American music arrangers Category:Annie Award winners Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Brit Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Honorary Members of the Royal Academy of Music Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Kennedy Center honorees Category:Male film score composers Category:People from Floral Park, New York Category:People from Queens, New York Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:United States Air Force personnel Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Category:UCLA School of the Arts and Architecture alumni